


Expectations

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf-Mortal Relationships, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had expected her to marry Gwindor. Even she herself had expected that she would marry Gwindor. </p><p>She had loved him back then, truly and honestly, and with her whole heart. </p><p>Now she did not know what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Everyone had expected her to marry Gwindor. Even she herself had expected that she would marry Gwindor. 

She had loved him back then, truly and honestly, and with her whole heart. 

Now she did not know what to think, the quiet surety of the happy life they had planned together disappearing like smoke, replaced by uncertainty.

Then there was the mortal.

He was going to die, she told herself, trying to be reasonable about it. If anything at all was certain, that was. Even if he had loved her back - and had she fallen in love with him?  _No_ , she tried to tell herself,  _you mustn’t even begin to think that way_  - then he must still die, and she would linger on, until perhaps she faded from grief. 

That much was certain.

 _And yet_ , said a little voice in her head,  _you still want to be with him. Don’t try to deny it_.

She blocked it out. 

Instead she focussed on the future, on trying to see. The house of Finarfin was known for their way with seeing the future, if she could only focus, then maybe she would be able to see what she could expect life to bring her, whether joy or heartbreak…

She saw nothing. 

It was only much later, when the orcs were seizing her by the wrists, the spear point glinting cruelly in the dapple forest light and the bark of the tree rough against her back, that she finally understood why. 

There would be no future for her.

No one would be coming to save her.

In those last, moments, she thought bitterly,  _I really should have expected it_.


End file.
